Working at halftime
by Email Volturi
Summary: secuela de "post Grad" Alice se enfrenta a el mundo del trabajo con sus nuevos amigos mientras trata de hacer que los padres de Jasper la acepten como su prometida
1. Chapter 1

-Rose a que no adivinas –dije saltando encima de ella desde que me entere que la rubia espectacular con la que estaba Jasper era Rosalie Hale , mi mejor amiga de infancia nos habíamos vuelto inseparables

-no…no adivino me rindo –dijo – All son las 7 de la mañana hoy no tenemos clases y me despiertas déjame dormir

-vendrán mis padres –dije ignorándola

-ohh…ahora déjame dormir

-Rose no hieras mis sentimientos anda levántate – dije saltando encima de su cama

-no…-dijo votándome de la cama

-auch – grite

-¡ALEX!-grito Rose – saca de mi habitación a Alice quiero dormir – lloriqueo mi amiga

-de acuerdo …All vamos a trotar recuerda que tenemos que estar en perfecto estado físico-Alex era la mejor amiga su cabello castaño hasta la cintura y sus ojos color verde esmeralda eran impactantes

-si … -dije caminando hacia la puerta

* * *

-y Alice ¿por qué viene tu familia? -dijo Alex mientras trotaba al lado mío

-no lo sé …supongo que me extrañan –dije

-mi familia no me viene a ver después que Salí de la universidad – dijo riendo

-la mía está muy apegada a mí y es sofocante a veces

-All y dime ¿cómo te va en "imagineition"?-dijo tomando un poco de agua

-bastante bien… la próxima semana parto a parís

-ohh…ojala a mi me dejaran acompañarte soy la camarógrafa que siempre te acompaña – dijo Alex

-y¿ Rose?-pregunte

Ahh ella es la directora de la empresa puede ir cuando quiere

-tienes razón – dijo riendo

* * *

-¡Alice!-grito Edward te extrañe

-y yo a ti bebé – dije tomándolo en brazos

-claro déjenme aquí en el aeropuerto que me muera de hambre o que se muera esta vieja como es una carga – dijo mi abuela tirándose al piso

-abuela levántate…vamos que quiero ver al perdedor –dijo Edward abrazándome

* * *

**: B que va primer cap!**

**mañana tengo mi presentación de ballet ;_; estoy nerviosa**


	2. Chapter 2

-Alli ¿por qué tu ya saliste de la universidad y el perdedor no?-pregunto Edward subiéndose a mi auto bueno al auto de Alex ya que era más espasioso - ¿Qué marca es este auto?¿por qué es más grande que el tuyo? Y por ultimo ¿ por qué dejaste tu auto amarillo en casa? Ahora mamá lo usa siempre

-bueno respondiendo esto en orden seria así: Jasper si salió de la universidad solo que ahora está estudiando otra carrera , este es un volvo c30 ,porque mi auto es un Jeep Renegade** , **finalmente por que según mamá , papá tenía ganas de saber que pasaba si a mi auto le caía un árbol – dije

-emm, bueno hija no pensé que eras tan ingenua pero como ya tienes auto no creo que lo quieras de vuelta – dijo mamá mirando al suelo

-bueno familia esta es la casa de Jasper y mía – dije

-es muy espaciosa y ¡tiene 3 pisos! – grito Edward y corrió hacia las escaleras. En eso sonó el timbre fue abrir la puerta y era mi mejor amiga , claro como no sospechar que Alex no le entraría la curiosidad de conocer a toda mi familia

* * *

-¡Hola Alice! – dijo y entro

-Alex…toma las llaves del auto –dije entregándole las preciadas llaves del volvo

-hija porque no nos presentas a tu amiguita – dijo mi papá entrado a la sala de estar

-bueno ella es Alex , Alex él es mi papá – dije caminando hacia Alex

-encantada señor – dijo Alex

- no no, no me digas seño dime papá – dijo orgulloso tocándose el pecho

-Alice quien es esta arpía – dijo mi abuela – seguro te quiere robar a Jasper-no tuvo precio ver la cara de Alex en ese momento

-¿qué? Disculpe señora pero yo no soy así – dijo mi amiga

- abuela ubícate – dije

-está bien…-dijo

-bueno yo soy la mamá de Alice

-un gusto tía – dijo Alex

-¡NO SOY TU TÍA! – grito mamá histérica

-mamá asustaras a Alex- dije

-Eddy baja un segundo …y Alex por ultimo te quiero presentar a mi bebé- dije caminando hacia donde se encontraba Edward y tomándolo en brazos – el es Edward

-un gusto Edward – dijo Alex

-el gusto es mío – dijo Edward sonrojándose y diciéndome en el oído – se parece a Bella

-¡uy! Que amor tu hermano – dijo Alex emocionada – esto tiene que verlo Rose

-no sé porque creo que Rose está durmiendo

-que comes que adivinas –dijo Alex riendo

-bueno…entonces mañana llévalo a la empresa – dijo Alex emocionada

-de acuerdo

-Jazz amor ¿cómo te fue? –pregunte dándole un beso

-bien …bueno con Rose tenemos un trabajo terrible- dijo sentándose en el sillón

-¡PERDEDOR!-grito Edward – te extrañe

-yo igual enano – dijo Jasper tomando a Edward en brazos

-ya no soy enano la próxima semana cumplo 6 años – dijo Edward sonriendo

-ohh ya veo eres todo un viejo-dijo Jasper sonriendo burlonamente

-entonces si yo soy viejo ¿tú que eres? – dijo Edward burlonamente

-el prometido de Alice…por si no lo sabías nos casaremos en 3 meses más- dijo Jasper

-¿Qué ustedes qué? – pregunto mi papá entrando a la sala

-nos casaremos en 3 meses más – dije- y mañana van a conocer a los padres de Jasper porfavor espero que se porten bien

* * *

-Buenos días mucho gusto – dijo la madre de Jasper estirando su mano en dirección hacia nosotros

-hola – dijo papá , mientras mamá sonreía y mi abuela le decía algo a Edward

-¿Cómo se encuentran?¿se les hizo largo el viaje? –pregunto el padre de Jasper

-no al contrario se nos hizo entretenido … cuando hubo unas turbulencias nos encerramos en el baño – dijo papá pero no lo deje continuar

-papá- susurre

-pequeño ¿qué miras? – pregunto mi suegra mientras miraba a Edward que estaba agachado mirándole los pies

-nada , es que mi abuela dijo que usted tenía unas patas de gallo muy feas – dijo inocentemente –pero tiene los pies normales no le veo algo similar a los gallos

-Edward – le regañe.


	3. Chapter 3

Fue horrible la peor presentación que pudieron tener mis padre , saben que amo a Jasper ¿por qué me hacen eso?

-All – dijo Jasper – no te preocupes…sabes que mis padres son raros

-por favor si los tuyos son raros entonces ¿los míos qué? – dije acostándome en la cama y abrazando a Jasper

-bueno…nuestros padres son distintos eso es todo

-mañana me iré a disculpar con ellos –dije apagando la luz y abrazando más fuerte a Jasper

-es un amor tu hermano – dijo Rosalie mientras lo tomaba en brazos a Edward

-Alice¿ todavía sigues enojada conmigo?-pregunto Edward

-si –dije cortante

-lo siento no fue mi intención –dijo mirando el suelo

-oh…All perdona a tu hermano – dijo Rosalie mientras lo abrazaba y el escondia su cabesita en el hueco de la cabeza y el hombro.

-no…el se porto muy mal

-pero exactamente ¿qué hizo? – pregunto Alex llegando con una botella de agua mineral

Después de contarle todo lo que hizo mi familia en la casa de los padres de Jasper decidi que ya era la hora prudente para despedirme

-¿te acompaño? – pregunto Alex

-no prefiero ir sola así me pueden cuidar a Edward ¿ por favor? –dije haciendo un puchero

-está bien

* * *

-Hola señora whitlock ¿puedo hablar con usted? – pregunte sacando mi mejor sonrisa

-adelante – me dijo secamente

-venia a pedirle perdón mi familia es así…no la puedo controlar….yo yo – no alcance a terminar porque le señora whitlock me interrumpió

-¡no! Yo quiero para Jasper alguien bueno…no alguien como tu…o sea mira a tu familia ¿como serás tu? Quiero que Jasper este con una persona de familia educada , la chica con que este Jasper debe ser responsable que cuide de su cuerpo y de Jasper , pero mírate a ti – dijo sonriendo burlonamente – eres una enana seca desnutrida con padres locos ¿Cómo piensas criar a mis nietos? No quiero que Jasper tenga contacto contigo o tu estúpida familia nunca más

-señora Jasper esta conmigo porque me ama –dije con la voz más calmada que ponía me sentía humillada y impotente

-no, ¡JASPER NO TE AMA! EL TIENE UNA HIJA PERO ERES TAN ESTUPIDA QUE NISIQUIERA TE HAS DADO CUENTA –grito histérica .

-no escuchare todas esas estupideces- dije

-que no me crees? Toma aquí tengo una foto – me paso la foto de una niña de mas o menos 3 meses rubia llena de caireles y ojos color negros …era hermosa

-me voy- dije saliendo de la casa a la mayor velocidad que pude

* * *

-Alice – dijo Edward corriendo hacia mi – tus amigas me trajeron a la casa pero ya se fueron

-oh…-dije desganada me sentía realmente humillada

-¿estás enojada?- me pregunto Edward

-no…-dije en un susurro

-¡MAMÁ!-grito mi madre – ALICE , POR FAVOR VEN

Subí corriendo al segundo piso y vi a mi mamá tirada en el piso llorando y mi papá sosteniéndola

-All…tu abuela murió – dijo papá

-¿qué?...-pregunte y fue entonces cuando todo se volvió negro

* * *

-¿Alice?-pregunto mi papá – me tenias muy asustada

-no sé lo que me paso…yo no soy así…-trate de calmarme todavía no asumía nada de este estúpido día era como si la que estuviera viviendo esto fuera otra persona y yo no

-tranquila Alice – dijo mi papá abrazándome – tu abuela debe estar feliz comiendo cheetos en el cielo –dijo – no llores hermosa - fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando

-tenemos que bajar amor – me dijo papá

Cuando baje vi mamá sentada en la esquina del sillón y a Edward de pie mirando a la nada

-Eddy, bebé ven aquí – le dije pero el me ignoro solo bajo la mirada

-Alice , deja a tu hermano quiere pensar- me dijo papá

-amor ya llegue , sabes hoy con Rose tuvimos el peor trabajo del mundo – dijo entrando Jasper pero se quedo callado al ver cómo nos encontrábamos - ¿qué paso? – me iba a abrazar pero lo esquive no quería que nadie me tocara no me gustaba que nadie me viera llorar y aparte de todo eso todavía seguía con un sentimiento de enojo y humillación


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Alice! – me llamo Alex – amiga….mi más sentido pésame – dijo Abrazándome

-gracias…-dije sin ánimos

-Rose vendrá en un momento más –dijo mientras me daba palmaditas que la espalda

En ese momento vi algo que no me esperaba ver jamás

-¿usted que hace aquí?- pregunte desafiante – vallase de aquí señora – le dije a mi suegra

-no, Alice , a diferencia de ti yo si se actuar en estas cosas – dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-por dios pero que mugre de velorio – dijo riendo . por primera vez no me aguante las ganas y le di una cachetada , enserio nunca había usado tanta fuerza

-¡SEÑORA, FUERA DE AQUÍ!-grite mientras las lagrimas me caían por los ojos

-Alice…tranquila – me consolaba Alex

-esta bien me ire- dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta – pero quiero que te quede claro que todo lo que dije ayer era verdad

* * *

-All ¿ donde esta Edward?- pregunto papá

-no sé lo iré a buscar…-dije mientras me levantaba

Estuve buscando a Edward alrededor de 20 min . fue cuando me empecé a aburrir

-Eddy ¿Dónde estas? –pregunte ya alarmada

-aquí –se escuche un pequeño susurro

-Eddy ven …tienes que despedirte de la abuela – dije tomándolo en brazos

-no, mi abuela dijo que la recordara como era que yo nunca tenia que ir a su funeral o verla en el sementerio – replico Edward llorando – me quiero ir…

-pero…oh…esta bien – dije caminando hacia mi auto y sacando mi teléfono celular –Alex…te esperamos en el auto dile a mis padres que no me podre quedar más y que encontré a Edward

* * *

Una semana desde que mi abuela murió …causa de la muerte un cáncer que nunca se trato , a menudo mamá iba al cementerio a llevarle cheetos a la abuela , Eddy ya no sonreía , y papá bueno papá seguía siendo el mismo de siempre

-bien , Alex¿ tienes todo listo? –dije mientras tomaba mi maleta-será la mejor semana de nuestra vidas en parís

-¡si!-dijo Alex mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-tengo antojo de chocolate – murmure

-¡NO! –grito alarmada Alex – eso hace mal ¿no sabes cuantas calorías tiene?

-Ale no es por mala pero te estás obsesionando con la figura perfecta

-no…es solo que cuando tenía 5 años era la más gordita de mi curso y desde los 6 que he hecho dieta permanentemente – dijo sonriendo

-oh…

-

* * *

-Alex quiero vomitar – dije levantándome de mi asiento hasta que apareció una azafata

-lo siento señorita , pero no se puede levantar estamos en znas de turbulencias – dijo tomandome de los hombros

-pero quiero vomitar – dije aguantándome el asco

-bueno…se espera

-sabe que no me importa ire al baño le guste o no – cuando abri la puerta del baño no me fije si había alguien, por suerte no había nadie

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto Alex cuando me sente

-sí, es que ayer me revente comiendo chocolate y todavía sigo con antojo

-engordaras, tendremos que trotar mucho más

-obsesiva

Cuando llegamos Alex fue a buscar nuestras maletas mientras yo buscaba un taxi

-¿All?

-¿James? – pregunte incrédula -¡hola! ¿cómo estás?

-muy bien y veo que tu estas mejor que antes – dijo sonriendo


	5. Chapter 5

-All ¿Quién es el? – pregunto Alex

-un amigo – dije sonriendo – Alex el es James , James ella es Alex

-un placer señorita – dijo sonriéndole

-mucho gusto-dijo Alex con una mueca rara

-y a todo esto James ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunte confundida la ultima vez que supe de el era cuando se tenía que ir a Brasil

-bueno vine de vacaciones ¿y tu Alice?

-trabajo – dije- bueno me tengo que ir ¡adiós!

* * *

-Alex quiero chocolates – dije mientras me lanzaba a la cama del hotel

-y yo quiero trotar…mira que triste la vida ninguna de las 2 tienelo que quiere-dijo sentándose en un mini sillón

-ve a trotar yo te acompaño –dije desanimada

-¡GRACIAS ALICE!- dijo Alex corriendo por su teñida deportiva-vamos, vamos – dijo con una sonrisa enorme

* * *

-mucho Alex…ya no puedo más…- dije tirándome en el pasto de la plaza – he trotado 2 horas Alex…moriré por favor ya no más

-y yo he trotado lo mismo que tu y no me quejo

-a todo esto… espera aquí me iré a comprar un chocolate – dije caminando lentamente

-¡NO! O esto no servirá de nada – me tomo Alex del brazo

-pero…oh…está bien – dije resignada

-bien ahora que te parece si vamos a comer unas ricas zanahorias-dijo Alex trotando hacia el hotel

-trota tu yo ya no puedo – dije caminando lentamente

-¡PERESOSA!- grito Alex

* * *

-hola Eddy ¿Cómo estás?-pregunte mientras tomaba el teléfono

-_igual que siempre_- respondió secamente

-mañana… voy a ver el desfile si quieres paso por el centro comercial y te compro el juguete más grande ¿bueno?-pregunte tratando que mi pequeño hermano volviera a ser el niño cariñoso

-_sinceramente me da lo mismo…cuando llegues a New York nosotros ya no_ estaremos – dijo con voz monótona

-bebé, no puedes seguir así…-le dije pero escuche un pequeño sollozo y cortaron la línea

-¡Rayos! – grite

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Alex secándose el cabello después de la ducha

-Eddy sigue triste no sabes cuanta pena me da que mi bebé no esté feliz

-Alice…deja que se desahogue después de todo , tiene que vivir su pena o ¿Cuándo seria eso? Las personas siempre necesitamos desahogarnos no somos maquinas sin emociones y este fue el golpe más muro de Edward…te aseguro que después volverá a tener los mismos golpes o peores ya sean físicos y psicológicos y el tiene que estar preparado , toda enseñanza duele pero siempre se rescata algo de ello – dijo Alex abrazándome

-y ¿desde cuándo tan profunda Ale?

-desde siempre solo que tu no aprecies mi talento es otra cosa – dijo sonriendo

* * *

-All son las 10.00 de la noche a dormir – me dijo Alex

-tu siempre tan sana Alex – le reproche

-genial , cuando soy responsable se burlan de ello y cuando no me tratan de impuntual y todo lo demás – dijo Alex rodando los ojos

-ok…ok…no te dire nada solo buenas noches- le dije mientras apagaba la luz

* * *

-es hoy –comencé a gritar – ¡hoy Alex!

-si lo sé –me dijo mi amiga tan emocionada como yo – quiero comprarme muchos conjuntos

-yo igual –dije emocionada

-¿crees qué le tengamos que llevar conjuntos a Rose?-pregunto Alex inclinando la cabeza

-creo que eso sería lo más prudente si no quieres que nos mate – dije riendo


	6. Chapter 6

-no quiero volver – dije tirándome al asiento del aeropuerto , por desgracia me pegue más fuerte de lo que esperaba- Alex quedémonos a vivir aquí en parís

-lo siento Alice…si tu quieres vivir no me opondré pero mi hogar esta en new york con mi engendra del mal –dijo Alex tomando su maleta y dándose vuelta

-¿Quién es tu engendra? – pregunte confundida

-Rose…-dijo y se fue caminando a lo que la empecé a seguir

-espera – dije – voy contigo no me puedo quedar aquí sola

-ya lo sabía – sonrió burlonamente hasta que sentí que alguien me tomo por la cintura apretando de muy fuertemente

-¡ENANA! – grito . Cuando me di vuelta me impresiono lo que vi

-¡EMMETT! ¡OSO MIO! – grite abrazándolo

-perfecto mientras disfruto de mi vacaciones con mi familia…sabes que me case ¿no?- me pregunto confundido

-no…no tenia idea- dije cruzándome de brazos – que te costaba invitar

-pensé que si te había dicho…bueno que va la próxima. Semana acaban mis vacaciones ahora solo estaba sacando los boletos de avión, nos vemos Alice – dijo y se fue

-¿Quién era el?-llego de repente Alex

-un amigo –dije – nos vamos

* * *

-me arrepentí Alice devolvámonos a Paris – dijo Alex

-Alex ya llegamos al aeropuerto de New York , ahora si tenemos que ir a casa…-dije desanimada

-ohh…esta bien – ahora yo pediré el taxi y tú buscas las maletas

-esta bien…-dije corriendo hacia donde estaban nuestras maletas

-tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer – comenzó a cantar Alex en voz alta

-¿qué cantas? –pregunte aburrida en el taxi

-algo que no te gusta – dijo Alex y siguió cantando –y es por ti que brillan mis ojos hoy

-Alex estas enamorada – dije emocionada

-si…de las zanahorias – dijo sacando su celular

-rara – dije sacando una barrita de chocolate de mi bolso . cuando la estaba acabando me di cuenta de que Alex me miraba reprobatoriamente

-Alice,Alice,alice…cuando aprenderás que eso hace mal – dijo mirando el envoltorio del chocolate

-uno no hace nada – reproche

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ehh- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de manera intimidante –sabes ¿cuánto acabas de engordado?

-no , ni me interesa siempre salgo a trotar, uno no me hace daño –dije con algo de mal humor

-está bien pero no te enojes – dijo Alex – me siento tan perdida es que te necesito como el agua ¡maldición! , odio esa canción –lloriqueo mi amiga

* * *

-la casa se siente tan sola – murmure cuando me senté en el sillón de la salita de estar – extraño a mi familia y a mi bebé –dije recordando a Edward

No pude evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado con la madre de Jasper…

_---Flash Back---_

_-Hola señora whitlock ¿puedo hablar con usted? – pregunte sacando mi mejor sonrisa_

_-adelante – me dijo secamente_

_-venia a pedirle perdón mi familia es así…no la puedo controlar….yo yo – no alcance a terminar porque le señora whitlock me interrumpió_

_-¡no! Yo quiero para Jasper alguien bueno…no alguien como tu…o sea mira a tu familia ¿cómo serás tú? Quiero que Jasper este con una persona de familia educada , la chica con que este Jasper debe ser responsable que cuide de su cuerpo y de Jasper , pero mírate a ti – dijo sonriendo burlonamente – eres una enana seca desnutrida con padres locos ¿Cómo piensas criar a mis nietos? No quiero que Jasper tenga contacto contigo o tu estúpida familia nunca más_

_-señora Jasper está conmigo porque me ama –dije con la voz más calmada que ponía me sentía humillada y impotente_

_-no, ¡JASPER NO TE AMA! EL TIENE UNA HIJA PERO ERES TAN ESTUPIDA QUE NISIQUIERA TE HAS DADO CUENTA –grito histérica ._

_-no escuchare todas esas estupideces- dije_

_-que no me crees? Toma aquí tengo una foto – me paso la foto de una niña de mas o menos 3 meses rubia llena de caireles y ojos color negros …era hermosa_

_-me voy- dije saliendo de la casa a la mayor velocidad que pude_

_---Fin Flash Back---_

No me di cuenta cuando las lagrimas corrían por mi cara


	7. Chapter 7

_No me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas corrían por mi cara…_

-¿Alice? Amor por fin estas aquí –dijo Jasper abrazándome, lo que claro me tomo de improviso

-ohh…hola-dije algo cortante

-¿estás bien?¿te paso algo malo?-pregunto preocupado

-Jasper, tu siempre me dices la verdad ¿no? ¿nunca me mentirías? – dije mirando hacia otro lado para que el no viera las lagrimas que empezaban a salir

-claro que siempre te digo la verdad – dijo Jasper abrazando nuevamente , en ese momento la rabia me carcomió y lo empuje

-tengo sueño el viaje fue largo y iré a dormir –dije , como se atrevía a mentirme

-pe…¿pero que demonios te pasa Alice?-pregunto Jasper tomándome del brazo

-nada , solo tengo sueño me iré a dormir adiós – dije cortante

* * *

-y eso es lo que paso en la casa de la mamá de Jasper –dije tomando otro sorbo de mi Frapuccino -Rose a ¿qué hora vendrá? – pregunte mirando mi reloj

-no sé , antes yo era la impuntual ahora que ella entro de nuevo a la universidad ella lo es – dijo Alex tomando un trago de su agua mineral sin gas

-todavía no creo que Jasper tenga una hija – dije frotándome la cara y lanzando un pequeño suspiro

-ni yo, ¡ya se! Alice ven le dejaremos en claro a tu suegra – dijo Alex levantándose y tomando su largo pelo en una coleta

-no…Alex de verdad es mejor dejar las cosas como están –dije mirándola seriamente

-Alice , Alice , Alice , como dice Confucio un filosofo chino "_Si ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y no lo haces entonces estás peor que antes."-_ dijo mirándome con sus increíbles ojos verdes esmeralda

-está bien vamos Alex – dije levantándome y caminando hacia la salida

-Hola señora , ¿me permite entrar a su morada?-dijo Alex , siempre que

* * *

tenia que hablar seriamente expone palabras que ella normalmente no usa ,demasiado.

-emmm, claro ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? – preguntó mi suegra , sínica , pensé

-Con Alex Barnachea, un gusto – dijo estrechando su mano con la de mi suegra – tenemos que hablar por las palabras que le ha dicho a mi amiga

-claro cariño , pero ¿qué amiga? – pregunto

-a ella – dijo Alex apuntándome

-ahh , ¿qué hace esta desnutrida en mi casa? – pregunto mirándome con furia

-no no no , las personas nunca se insultan porque eso quiere decir que no tienen argumentos para crear un buen dialogo –dijo Alex mirándola severamente

-solamente digo la verdad –dijo fríamente mi suegra

-yo también – dijo Alex

-eres perfecta – dijo mi suegra mirando con fascinación a Alex , a lo que ella se sorprendió

-¿por qué perfecta? –pregunto todavía dislocada del tema

-tú eres la futura perfecta novia de mi hijo –dijo abrazando a Alex

-¿qué?

* * *

-ohh…Alice , lo siento no pensé que se pondría así – dijo Alex disculpándose

-no te preocupes –dije y en eso sonó mi celular

-hola –dije

-_ME PUEDES DECIR ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTAS EN STARBUCKS?-_gritó colérica Rose

-lo siento vamos ahora –dije corte

-esta enojada –dijo Alex mientras reía – nos va a matar y no creas que me rio por lo divertido me rio de nerviosa

* * *

-oouch –grito Alex – eso me dolió – y como era de suponerlo Rose nos resivio con un puñetazo en la espalda a cada una

-eso les pasa por hacerme esperar – dijo enojada

-pero…pero…si tu llegaste tarde –murmuro Alex

-¿qué dijiste? –pregunto amenazantemente Rose

-nada –dijo y se sentó – pediré otra agua mineral sin gas

-lo mismo –dije

-yo quiero un helado-dijo Rose – de emmm, caramelo

-Rose –dijo Alex alarmada – eso hace mal

-lo se y por eso quiero comerlo –Rose se dio vuelta hizo un gesto obsceno con su dedo (N/A: ustedes saben le enseño el dedo de al medio xDDD)

-Rose –reclamo Alex riéndose

-¿qué? – pregunto sonriendo

-estúpida – dijo Alex


	8. Chapter 8

**Alex POV**

Después de que Alice se fue acompañada de Rose me dispuse a ir a mi departamento , cuando llegue vi a mi hermoso perrito pastor alemán

-Hola Toby –salude a mi perro que corrió donde me encontraba -¿quieres trotar conmigo?-me imagino que habrá dicho que no , ya que apenas dije eso salió corriendo y se escondió bajo mi cama.

-disculpe –se escucho una voz en soprano me di vuelta asustada pero me encontré con un par de ojitos celestes mirándome y me di cuenta que habia dejado la puerta abierta ¡_torpe Alex!_ ,pensé

-¿si pequeño?-le pregunte poniéndome a su altura , nunca había visto a este niñito no debía tener más de 4 años su cabello era castaño claro lleno de bucles

-me perdí ,soy nuevo y no sé en que piso vivo –dijo comenzando a llorar

-tranquilo pequeño –dije mientras sonreía – acompáñame a recepción ahí tu dirás los nombres de tus padres ¿ok?

-esta bien –dijo , lo tome en brazos y salimos estábamos a punto de llegar a recepción cuando el pequeño grito

-¡PAPI! –y trato de liberarse de mi brazos así que lo solté y como corría donde se encontraba …¡MOMENTO!...yo a él lo conozco es el mismo sujeto que abrazo a Alice el día que nos fuimos de Paris.

-¡Joe! –grito el sujeto y corrió donde su hijo - ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando

-estaba con …-dijo apuntándome

-Alex – complete la frase del niño- y veo que tú te llamas Joe

-si…un gusto -dijo sonriéndome

-oh lo siento no me he presentado me llamo Emmett Cullen –dijo el padre del niño sonriendo abiertamente – tengo la impresión de que ya nos habíamos visto –dijo confundido

-es que para ser franca si nos habíamos visto…tu eres amigo de Alice ¿no?

-si ,el mejor amigo de Alice –dijo orgulloso

-oh bueno un gusto me tengo que ir –dije caminando hacia mi departamento

* * *

-ahora si Toby no te escapas ¡vamos chico ¡ a trotar –sonrei mientras buscaba la cadena de paseo.

En eso sonó el teléfono a lo que me apure a contestar

-¿diga?

-_Alex habla Rose…necesito que vengas ahora a casa de Alice es urgente –_ reclamo mi rubia amiga

-está bien , en 15 min. Estoy allá-dije y colgué

Cuando llegue vi algo con lo que nunca espere encontrarme


	9. Chapter 9

**Alex POV:**

-Alice – corrí lo más rápido que pude y para ser sincera es mucho -¿qué paso?-pregunte Alarmada mientras tomaba a mi amiga en brazos

-no…no lo se ,bueno veras cuando llegamos estaba su suegra y Alice se altero mucho y se desvaneció hubieses visto como paliaban era impresionante –dijo Rosalie

-llamemos a un doctor –dije mientras trataba de sacar mi celular y valla que era difícil sacarlo de una mano cuando tienes 50 kilos de más encima de ti.

- no , no , si estoy bien –dijo patosamente Alice – solo llévenme a casa –dijo comenzando a sollozar a lo que Rosalie miro asustada , odiaba que la gente llorara al lado de ella , se sentía nerviosa y no sabia como controlar a las personas.

-ya All , tranquila ya estás en casa –dije cuando Rose encontró las llaves del bolso de Alice-si quieres ve a dormir –dije tratando de sentarla en el sillón

-tranquila estoy bien –dijo un poco más calmada pero con una mirada de dolor que desgarraba cualquier alma

-Rose ¿Jasper y tu salieron a la misma hora de la universidad? –pregunto Alice mirando el piso

-emmm, si , le ofrecí llevarlo pero dijo que tenia un asunto muy importante que hacer –dijo una pensativa Rose , pero lo que no espero fue ver llorar más alto a Alice

-Al mira si quieres te comes una casata para pasar las penas- dijo Rosalie sonriendo a lo que recibió de respuesta de mi amiga duende una sonrisa desganada y de mi parte una mirada de pánico.

-Alex , no te pongas histérica es solo un helado , como si tu nunca comieras- me reclamo Rose

-Rose hace 8 años que no como helado , fue lo más difícil de la vida ya que era una adicta a eso-dijo con pesar recordando como tenia baldes y baldes de helado en mi casa

-bueno , no es malo que rompas la regla una vez un tu vida – dijo animándome mi amiga- así que yo voy por el helado ¡esperen aquí! –dicho eso salió corriendo

-bueno Al ¿qué paso?-dije cuando ya estábamos completamente solas

-Alex, amo demasiado a Jasper y saber que el tiene una hija me destruye y más cuando mi suegra me restriega en la cara todo el día eso , yo no quiero que esa niña crezca sin un papá , pero por otro lado amo demasiado a Jasper –dijo llorando más fuerte a lo que lo único que atine fue a abrazarla.

Después de que Rose llegara comimos helados y nos reímos todo lo que quedaba de tarde era casi entrada la noche cuando con Rose nos decidimos a ir , cuando vimos a nuestra amiga profundamente dormida en el sillón .

-buenas noches All –dijo rose besando su frente y tapándola con una mantita

-buenas noches amiga –dije

**Alice POV**

Después de comer helado me sentía cada vez mas cansada hasta que caí en un sueño profundo no sabia que hora era pero me levante del sillón y fui directo al baño a vomitar todo lo que había comido

-Alice ¿estas bien?- pregunto Jasper fuera del baño

-si salgo en un momento –dije y me cepille los dientes y me prepare mentalmente para salir a enfrentar al que ahora seria mi futuro ex novio

-Alice ¿amor estas bien?-pregunto preocupado Jasper


	10. Chapter 10

-tenemos que hablar –dije seria

-emmm, claro vamos a la pieza y toma asiento –dijo mirándome con dulzura

-no , quiero hablar aquí –dije seria

-¿fuera de baño?-pregunto confundido – All este no es la mejor opción para hablar

-Jasper….puedes callarte te tengo que decir algo importante –dije mirando hacia el suelo – la boda se cancela –murmure

-¿qué All? –pregunto Jasper confundido – no te escuche

-QUE SE CANSELA LA BODA –grite ,mientras las lagrimas corrían por mi cara al ver el gesto de dolor en la cara de Jasper

-pe…pero…puedo-no sabía cómo formar la pregunta y eso me estaba matando-eh…po…¿puedo preguntarte la razón?

-ya lo estás haciendo…pero la razón es – saque la foto que esa tarde mi ex suegra medio de la hija de Jasper -¿la conoces?

-si –sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron de una felicidad que nunca había visto-es la bebé más linda que he visto en toda mi vida – sonreí esa niña necesitaba a su padre…por más que quisiera no podía ser egoísta

-debes estar con ella, Jazz –trate de sonreír pero las fuerzas se estaban hiendo de mi cuerpo y empecé a perder el conocimiento

* * *

-All…despierta por favor –escuchaba a lo lejos todavía no me podía levantar y sentía en mi cuerpo un peso enorme – por favor…All…te amo –no podía despertar trate por todos los medios pero no podía moverme-Alice…

-¿qué?-mi voz sonó patosa – me siento mal –murmure frotándome la cara

-te desmayaste –dijo serio – ahora ¿me puedes decir por qué tengo con esa pequeña princesa? –dijo Jasper acariciando mi pelo

-es tu hija…tu madre me lo dijo tienes que estar con ella -dije , me sentía como una niñita pequeña que acusa a la abusona del curso con sus padres

-¿qué estas hablando?-dijo Jasper sonriendo

-eres un insensible ,Jasper es tu hija –grite enojada y sintiendo que las lagrimas volvían a caer

-no…All, ella es mi sobrinita es hija de mi hermano – dijo Jasper sonriendo – es la niña más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida- no pude evitar sonrojarme y sentirme como una idiota , fui tan estúpida…tuve que preguntarle a Jasper cuando me entere de eso y no sufrir por una mentira.

-lo siento –murmure – tenía que haberte preguntado antes

-All , no es tu culpa ,después de todo mi madre odia a todas las que algún día fueron mi novia –sonrió y m abrazo – ¿eso quiere decir que la boda sigue en pie?

* * *

-ohh…que amor – dijo Alex acomodándose de nuevo en el pasto mientras Rosalie reía por la historia

-¿Cómo es que no se te ocurrió preguntar antes? –Dijo Rosalie todavía riendo provocando el ladrido de Toby –silencio perrito –dijo sonriendo

-Toby silencio –grito Alex – o iremos a trotar – a lo que el perro se cayó inmediatamente

-Alex no asustes al pobre perrito –le dije riendo


	11. Chapter 11

**Alex POV**

-creo que es lo mejor –murmure mientras terminaba de arreglar mi maleta.

Por fin había tomado la decisión más difícil de todas , se que con esto dejos muchas cosas atrás como a mis amigas…oh mis queridas amigas las extrañare tanto , ninguna persona aguanto tanto como Rose mi mal humor cuando reprobaba química o biología ella es y será siempre mi mejor amiga y de mi pequeña ¿Alice? Uff…que puedo decir de ella , la adoro con toda mi alma de verdad es una persona admirable, solo ella me acompañaba a mis largas horas de caminata rápida y el comer tanta tanta zanahoria , la verdad las extrañare demasiado…

¿Dónde voy? Eso ni yo lo sé , creo que iré por un buen tiempo de "vacaciones" , es lo mejor me duele en el alma no decirles nada pero es lo mejor o no me dejaran marchar

**Alice POV**

Había pasado una semana de mi conversación con Jasper y hasta el día de hoy me siento mal por haberle dicho esas palabras.

Hoy iremos con Jasper,Alex y Rose a un pub a des estresarnos un poco

-no me gusta cómo me veo con esto –dijo Rose apuntándose a si misma

-estas estupenda Rose –dijo Alex mascando una zanahoria y sonriendo melancólicamente

-¿qué pasa Alex?¿por qué tan melancólica? –pregunto Rose sonriéndole

-no , por nada –dijo sonriendo forzadamente

-ok…pero después no digas que no te pregunte –dijo y fue en busca de un espejo

-Alex ¿qué te paso?-pregunte mirándola fijamente a lo que ella me sonrió

-nada es solo que me siento muy cansada –dijo mirando el suelo

-mm, ¿te parece si mañana vamos a el parque a trotar con toby?-pregunte tratando de animarla

-si-dijo sonriendo feliz – ahora espera aquí que me iré a maquillar

-esta bien –dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Últimamente eh estado comiendo mucho , pero estoy tranquila ya que por Alex y sus "caminatas rápidas" ,según ella, me mantengo estable

-Alice – me llamo Rose –Alex esta rara –murmuro

-si lo se , nunca se comporta asi , por lo general nunca se maquilla y ahora lo primero que hiso fue eso –dije rápidamente

-All ,¡QUEDAN 5 MINUTOS PARA ENCONTRARNOS CON JASPER EN EL PUB!-grito Rose

-¡ALEX!-gritamos Rose y yo a la ves

-ya voy –dijo Alex

* * *

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –pregunto Jasper

-porque a alguien se le ocurrió ir al baño a última hora –dijo Alex riendo mientras Rosalie se sonrojaba

-¿qué? –pregunto Rose enojada , lo que provoco la risa explosiva mía- como si no fueras nunca al baño Alice –dijo levantando una ceja

-esta bien perdón –dije sonriendo

* * *

-woww…Alex podemos pasar a tu casa…necesito ir al baño –dijo Rosalie

-Rose acabamos de salir devuélvete y ve al baño –dije

-¡no! Es que ese baño estaba muy sucio y no podía entrar –dijo mi amiga removiéndose incomoda

-está bien vamos a mi casa –dijo Alex riendo

Cuando llegamos Rosalie fue directo al baño y Alex fue a darle un poco de comida a Toby mientras Jasper y yo nos sentamos en la sala de estar hasta que algo llamo mi atención

-¿qué es eso? –pregunte

-unos pasajes de avión –dijo Jasper mientras me abrazaba

No alcance a preguntar nada porque en ese momento apareció Rose y Alex riendo

-bueno es hora de irnos –dijo Rosalie feliz- estaba que me hacia –dijo aliviada –mucha bebida hace mal

-las espero en el auto –dijo jasper despidiéndose de Alex y caminando hacia el auto

-bueno Alex nos vemos mañana –dije sonriendo –cuídate adiós

-chicas…-murmuro Alex- esperen…¡las quiero! –dijo y nos abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo


	12. Chapter 12

Me desperté como cada mañana y me fui a bañar , hoy teníamos que ir a trotar con Alex y Toby ,hubiese sido espectacular que Rose nos acompañara pero estaba en la universidad con Jasper

* * *

-Hola señor Finn –dije sonriéndole al amable portero -¿Alex esta?

-no lo sé Alice…yo llegue y nadie ha bajado –dijo sonriéndome y abriendo el portón para poder entrar a la cadena de departamentos

-está bien…buen día iré a verla –sonreí y Salí corriendo en dirección al departamento de Alex. Cuando llegue a su departamento comencé a golpear la puerta pero nadie salió , estuve asi por lo menos unos ¿30 minutos? , me sentía patética

-di…di…disculpe se…se…señorita –dijo una voz de campana detrás mio , cuando me girer vi a una chica de pelo rubio hasta los hombros ojos color miel y mejillas sonrojadas – ¿u…us…usted…bu…bu…bu…busca a…a…l…la…se…se…señorita Alex? –pregunto sonrojándose

-emm, si –dije viéndola curiosamente

-e…e…ella…se…f…fu…fue ho…ho…hoy en la ma…ma…

-¿mañana?-dije algo alterada

-si – murmuro apenada sonrojándose

-oh…disculpa no quise tratarte así –dije y le sonreí fue lo único que pude hacer porque baje lo más rápido que pude hasta que Finn me detuvo

-Alice…eh ya me entere Alex se fue y uno de sus vecinos me dijo que ella tenía un perro llamado "boby" bueno no sé , lo que iba a decir es que esos perros se cruzaron y tuvieron perritos y vinieron a dejar uno aquí -sonrió y me dio un pequeño pastor alemán – no sé si te lo quieres quedar …porque sino yo me lo podría quedar

-no te preocupes me lo quedare yo –dije y Salí de los departamentos los más rápido que pude

* * *

-si quiero ese collar – le dije a la vendedora de la tienda de animales- el rojo y que su placa sea de un huesito

-muy bien ¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto sonriendo

-Alice –dije devolviendo la sonrisa

-ehh…no usted me refiero al perro-dijo tratando de ocultar la risa

-ehhh…disculpe se llama Rex –cuando termine de comprar todo lo necesario Salí de la tienda de animales y me dirigía Starbucks para juntarme con Rosalie

* * *

-no…no lo puedo creer –dijo seria mientras se le vidriaban los ojos –ella…¿por qué no nos dijo? ¿Somos sus mejores amigas o no? –pregunto enojada

-Déjalo así Rose alomejor tenía un asunto que hacer –dije mirando mi pastel

-¿qué harás con el perrito?- dijo Rosalie cambiando de tema

-nada, me lo quedare…es el hijo de Toby…y es hermoso –dije sonriendo a Rex que estaba durmiendo en mis piernas

* * *

-hola All- me saludo Jasper mientras besaba mi frente

-bien…¿Cómo te fue a ti? –pregunte sonriéndole

-muy bien…con Rose tendremos que hacer un trabajo sumamente difícil –dijo abrazándome , en eso llego Rex de la cocina y comenzó a ladrarle a Jasper

-¿qué hace eso aquí? –apunto Jasper sonriéndole

-bueno es nuestro nuevo perro –dije –se llama Rex

-nunca pensé tener un perro –dijo sonriente – pero uno no hace nada de malo

* * *

-¿si? –dije contestando el teléfono mientras me terminaba de vestir

-_HOLA_-saludo una voz animada

-hola…¿Emmett? –pregunte dudosa

-_no , con el hermano malvado de Emmett_ –rio mi amigo

-Emmett te extrañe –exclame

-_yo igual enana…quería ver si hoy tienes algo que hacer_ –murmuro

-emm, tengo que ir a trabajar pero salgo al medio día –dije

-_bien entonces ¿puedes venir a mi casa con Jasper?_ –pregunto animada

-lo siento Emm , pero Jasper sale a las 10 de la noche –dije

-_ohh…está bien , bueno ven tu entonces_ –dijo con el mismo tono animada –_te espero enana ¡adiós!_

-¿¡como que enana!? –pero ya había cortado

* * *

-mira Rex…no creo que te pueda llevar al trabajo… pero te prometo que te vendre a buscar –le dije mirando a mi perro que traía mi ropa de un lugar a otro

* * *

-¿Rose? –pregunte cuando la vi en "imagination"

-si la misma –sonrió – deje la carrera de leyes…. Me dedicare al negocio familiar no por algo soy la jefa de esta empresa –dijo sonriendo mientras comía un poco de helado de piña

-Rose…¿me das un poco de tu helado?-dije mirándolo detenidamente

-ehh…claro –sonrió y mando a una de sus asistentes a buscar otro helado para mi -¿qué traes en ese bolso?

-emm, veras ,bueno no lo pude dejar solo –dije abriendo el bolso y sacando a Rex de el – estará en mi oficina no molestara mucho –le suplique a mi amiga

-sabes que adoro a Rex –dijo cargando a mi cachorro

* * *

-All…-dijo Rose mirándome detenidamente - ¿estás más gordita?

-¡Rose! Como lo mismo que tú si llegara a estar gorda seria igual que tu –reproche

-de hecho yo troto todos los días 3 horas diarias –dijo sonriendo

-bueno…yo 2 horas…hasta que se fuera Alex –dije

-bueno dejando el tema de lado…-dijo sonriendo – mira lo que llego – te vas a Chile por 1 mes entero y lo mejor es que te vas conmigo

-¿qué? ¿Tanto? ¿Por qué? –pregunte alarmada

-porque tienes que analizar cómo se visten en ese país y es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas otros países –sonrió – y te puedes llevar a Rex

-pe…pero…tu eres la jefa no deberías viajar conmigo –señale

-lo sé , y por lo mismo soy la jefa y te quiero acompañar pero tranquila iras con otra chica también se llama Abie trátala bien que tiene un pequeño problema –murmuro rose y salió de mi oficina


	13. Chapter 13

-Hola Emmett –salude mientras saltaba a su cuello – te extrañe mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho

-yo también – dijo mientras desordenaba mi cabello

-papi –se escucho una voz a lo lejos - ¿Cuándo llegara mami?

-Joe ven aquí , quiero que conozcas a una de mis mejores amigas –sonrió Emmett

-¿una de tus mejores amigas? –dije ofendida – Emmett , yo soy tu mejor amiga

-desde que tengo a Carine , ella es mi compañera y mejor amiga –dijo Emmett

-ohhh…Emmett eres un tierno –dije – cosa que no te va –murmure con la esperanza que no me escuchara pero eso no sucedió

-seguro , y como a ti te va a la perfección -murmuro- en fin , Joe ven aquí – el pequeño hijito de Emmett corrió hacia el

-Tía Alice –dijo - te llamas Alice ¿cierto?

-así es –dije mientras le sonreía

-¿es tu perrito? –dijo apuntando a Rex que se encontraba en mi bolso

-sí, se llama Rex

-Hola Rex –saludo Joe mientras trataba de cargar al perro. Estábamos jugando joe , Rex y yo mientras Emmett terminaba de cocinar cuando llego la supuesta "Carine"

-Hola … ¿Quién eres? Y ¿qué haces con mi hijo? –dijo una chica rubia oscura de ojos color celeste y algo rellenita.

-emmm, Hola soy Alice la mejor amiga de Emmett y estoy jugando con tu hijito –sonreí

-ohh…disculpa soy una mal educada me llamo Carine –sonrió y estiro su mano en mi dirección

* * *

-la pase genial Emmett pero ya me tengo que ir…mañana viajo a Chile –murmure

-¿por qué tan lejos? –dijo apenado Emmett – te extrañare no nos vemos hace mucho

-no te preocupes solo será un mes – dije y Salí del departamento no sin antes ver la puerta del ex departamento de Alex , la verdad me daba pena no haber podido despedirme como me merecía

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta donde estaba hasta que termine en el suelo

-disculpa –dije rápidamente- lo siento de verdad no fue mi culpa

-no te .pre…pre…preocupes –dijo la misma chica rubia que había tratado mal hoy

-me llamo Alice –sonreí mientras me levantaba y ayudaba levantarse

-Abie –dijo

-¿por casualidad no trabajas en imagination? –dije recordando que tenía que viajar con una tal Abie

-s…s…si –dijo sonrojándose

-oh eso quiere decir que trabajaremos juntas –dije

-e…e…e…es….eso cre…creo –sonrió dijo mientras se sonrojaba más

-emmm, bueno te dejo mañana nos vemos en el aeropuerto ¡adiós!

-a…a…a…adiós

* * *

-¿qué? Pero…Alice es un mes un mes entero –dijo Jasper alarmado –no quiero que te vayas

-Jasper yo tampoco quiero ir , pero este es mi trabajo –dije apenada mientras lo abrazaba

-este mes se hará eterno…-murmuro mientras me abrazaba más fuerte

* * *

-me da miedo dejar que Rex este solo –murmure

-Alice no creo que sea tan malo –dijo Rosalie – dormirá todo el viaje

-lo sé –dije mientras me acomodaba para dormir

-emmm, Abie ¿está en que fila? –dijo Rosalie

-no lo sé –dije mientras le daba la espalda y me acomodaba para dormir


	14. Chapter 14

-uhmm, ¡por fin llegamos! –grite mientras bajaba del avión

-Alice…cálmate –me dijo Rose con una mirada fulminante- quiero llegar luego al hotel y dormir –lloriqueo Rose

-yo t…t…ta…tam…también –dijo Abie acercándose a nosotras

-que son divertidas –dije con sarcasmo. en eso veo a una chica vestida con unos pantalones deportivos ajustados que realmente se veían mal , un top amarillo encendido y unas zapatillas deportivas y dos moñitos-¿qué es eso? –dije alarmándome

-n…n…n…no sé ¿le…t…tomo u…una f…foto?-pregunto Abie sacando su cámara

-ehhh…a eso no –dijo Rosalie alarmada –vámonos de aquí

-estoy de acuerdo –dije y fui a buscar mis maletas lo más rápido que pude

* * *

-ohh por dios quede shockiada con esa chica se vestía horrible –dijo Rosalie recostándose en la cama

-si…pero solo fue ella las demás se vestían…bueno….ehh esa chica se vestía mal –dije y corri a mi cama a descansar

* * *

Me desperté por Rex , ya que se le ocurrió salir a pasear a las 7.30 A.M

-Rose ¿me acompañas…-no alcance a terminar de decir la pregunta cuando me llega una almohada de mi amiga

-¡DEJAME DORMIR!-se quejo

-s…s…si…quieres yo te a…acompaño –dijo Abie atando su pelo

-claro –dije mientras salía de la habitación de mi" A-M-I-G-A" –bueno me voy AMIGA

-lo siento ,pero tengo sueño –dijo Rose dándose la vuelta

-A…Alice –dijo Abie sonrojada –t…t…te tengo que contar algo

-¿qué cosa? –pregunte confundida

-y…y…yo…s…se…don…donde s…se encuentra Alex –dijo rápidamente

-¿qué? –pregunte , no podía creer que ella lo supiera , sabía que Alex seria el recuerdo de una linda amistad pero nada más ella no volvería y no hay que pensar en el pasado-oh…-fue lo único que pude mencionar

-¿n…no…quie…quieres ha…hablar del te…tema?-pregunto Abie mirando fijamanete , de lo poco que había aprendido de ella era que era una persona muy intuitiva

-la verdad es que no –dije sonriendo – gracias por entender Abie

-va a volver –dijo y se calló al instante

-Abie hablaste sin tartamudear eso es genial –dije sonriendo nuevamente

-s…si –dijo sonriendo

Cuando estábamos camino al hotel se acerco un chico de mi porte moreno de nariz respingada y pelo negro

-Hola emmm, ¿me puedes decir la hora? –pregunto amablemente

-claro –supongo que le causo gracia como hablaba el español ya que soltó una pequeña risita –las 6.30 P.M

-gracias –dijo y se fue al cabo de 5 min. Llego el mismo chico- hola , ¿vives en otro país? –sonrió inocentemente

-si…-dije y seguí caminando

-espera –dijo - ¿eres de Canadá?

-no

-¿U.S.A? –pregunto esperanzado

-si…-dije y tome a Rex en brazos

-yo amo tu país –exclamo contento – sabes nunca he tenido una amiga de U.S.A eres la primera –dijo saltando por todos lados

-oh…-dije algo alarmada por lo que decidí caminar más rápido a lo que Abie me seguía sin decir nada y mirando el piso

-¡espera! No me has dicho tu nombre –se quejo el chico , la verdad es que ya me estaba hartando

-Alice –dije y volvió a reír , no sé que tenia de chistoso como hablaba el español

-me llamo Pablo

-bueno…me tengo que ir adiós –dije y Salí corriendo

-raro –dije a lo que Abie rio

-d…de…demasiado –concordó conmigo


	15. Chapter 15

-Rose –dije entrando a la cocina

-¿qué? –pregunto distraída

-¿Qué día es hoy? –dije mientras tomaba un poco del cereal que había comprado Abie

-20 de Junio –murmuro mientras caminaba hacia el ropero

-¡ 20 DE JUNIO! HOY ES EL CUMPLE DE MI HERMANO –grite alarmada corriendo a tomar el teléfono.

Hoy cumpliríamos 2 semanas y 3 días aquí en Chile y no me había acordado que era el cumpleaños de mi pequeño hermano.

-v..ve a lla…lla….llamarlo –me recordó Abie

-iré bueno adiós –dije y Salí corriendo en todo este tiempo nos habíamos manejado no en auto , pero ahora como no pedí un auto con anticipación tendré que usar los buses de Santiago

* * *

¿por qué todo el mundo tiene una tarjeta azul y yo no? Oh por dios ni siquiera se cuánto cuesta un pasaje en el microbús , demasiado tarde ya está aquí el bus . Vi como todos usaban esas tarjetitas pero no le di importancia y camine hacia un asiento

-hey chica –dijo un hombre barrigón – paga o te bajas

-¿disculpe?

-lo que escuchas mi amor

-primero que nada no soy su amor y segundo no le he dado el permiso para tratarme de "tu" y tercera no tengo eso de lo que está hablando –dije algo irritada

-está bien entonces se baja señora

-no soy señora y bueno me bajo de este mugroso medio de transporte puedo caminar y así adelgazar no como usted que es un caso perdido –dije molesta

* * *

-Hola –se escucho la voz de mamá - ¿con quién hablo?

-con Alice –dije feliz

-ohh…Alice pensé que te había olvidado no sabes todo lo que ha estado llorando tu hermano –dijo algo apenada

-lo siento…-dije – pero es que no tenía tiempo …bueno ¿me pasas a Eddy?

-Claro hija…¡EDWARD VEN AQUÍ ES ALICE AL TELEFONO! –gritó mamá lo más fuerte que pudo

-¡YA VOY!-se escucho

-¿si? –pregunto mi hermanito

-hola bebé ¿Cómo estás? –pregunte tratando de ver como reaccionaria

-bien –dijo feliz – aunque últimamente me tienes abandonado …te extraño – se esucho apenas un murmullo y luego unos pequeños sollozos

-yo igual –dije y no me di cuenta que también me encontraba llorando – te adoro eres mi bebé

-y tú la mejor hermana –dijo Edward

-bueno dejémonos de sentimentalismos…Eddy por fin cumpliste tus 6 años –dije feliz

-si…y adivina quien está conmigo –dijo inocente

-emmm, ¿Bella?

-no , el perdedor y te manda saludos –dijo riendo


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo Alex y Abie) y la escena de Abie le pertenece a la serie Glee :3**

* * *

-¿Jasper? –pregunte sonriendo – Eddy puedes poner a Jasper al teléfono

-ohh…esta bien –dijo resignado Edward – perdedor All quiere hablar contigo

-¿Alice? –pregunto Jasper – no sabes cuanto te he extrañado a ti y a Rex

-yo igual Jasper pero solo serán unos días más –dije animada

-eso espero … -dijo Jasper y se escucho un "¡perdedor déjame hablar con mi hermana!" –Alice no puedo hablar mucho este monstruo quiere hablar contigo

-esta bien

-Alice es mi cumpleaños vienes a hablar conmigo o con Jasper alias perdedor-dijo molesto Edward

-contigo cariño –sonreí

-esta bien …Alice ¿Quién es Rex?¿es tu hijo?¿tengo un sobrino? –pregunto riendo Edward y se escucho un pequeño "ven aquí enano quiero escuchar la voz de Alice"

-Rex es mi perro –dije

-un perro…wow ¿me lo regalaras como regalo de cumpleaños? –dijo Edward esperanzado

-cariño…Rex es mío te-pero no alcance a terminar porque Edward me interrumpió

-Alice no hablo contigo hablo con Jasper –dijo Edward

-oh…perdón bueno me tengo que ir … me saldrá muy caro ¡adios!

Cuando estaba de camino al hotel me encontré con mi entrometido acosador

-AMIGA –grito , intente salir corriendo pero fue imposible ya que estaba al lado mío - ¿Cómo estás?

-eh…bien bueno me voy –dije tratando de evadirlo

-pero amiga quiero hablar sobre tu país ¿Dónde vives? –dijo feliz

-ehhh…en una casa adiós Pablo me asustas – y corrí lo más fuerte que pude camino al hotel

* * *

Genial los vuelos se habían retrasado , ya estábamos a finales de Agosto y todavía no podía llegar a casa ,estaba encerrada en el hotel.

-quiero volver – comenzó Rose saltando de lado a lado

-y…yo i…i…igual –dijo Abie y se sentó en la cama del hotel

-ustedes creen que yo no … aparte no he podido hablar con Jasper me siento fatal y cada día Rex está más grande y se hace más difícil esconderlo en el hotel –murmure cansada

-chi…chi…chicas les tengo q…que… decir algo –dijo Abie sonrojándose

-claro ¿qué cosa? –menciono Rose

-bueno yo…yo… no soy tartamuda yo empecé hablar así porque tenia que exponer la biografía de el primer presidente-dijo Abie

-¿¡QUÉ!? –grito Rose – no lo creo

-eres una mentirosa Abie –dije no sabía que decir

-lo siento si no se los dije era porque no me sentía segura –dijo Abie

-bueno…supongo que esta bien por lo menos lo dijiste –dijo Rose

-¿de verdad? –dijo Abie comenzando a sonreír – por favor perdóname – y abrazo a Rose lo más fuerte que pudo

-ehh….esto es raro Abie suéltame –dijo Rose

-ehhh…. Bueno –dijo Rose

* * *

-¡si! Por fin - dijo Feliz Rose

Estábamos a 4 de Septiembre y hoy volveríamos

-si me estaba estresando ya quería volver –dijo Abie

-si yo igual quiero ver a Jasper –sonreí y revise que Rex estuviese dormido

-bueno Alice tienes hacer que Rex entre a la jaula –dijo Rose al ver a Rex dormido

-si –dije

* * *

-por fin llegamos ¡ TE AMO NEW YORK!- grite

-¡ohh por dios! Te extrañe New York …nunca volveré a separarme de ti –dijo Abie dramáticamente

-yo nunca acompañare a mis empleadas a otro viaje fuera del país –dijo Rose

-bueno a casa –dije emocionada

-si –dijeron Rose y Abie al mismo tiempo

Primero fuimos a dejar a Abie al departamento , Cuando al fin estuvo Abie descansando nos fuimos.

-primero vayamos a mi casa –dije Feliz

-está bien

Cuando llegamos deje a Rex que corriera libremente por el Jardín de la casa

-creo que ahora si está feliz –dijo Rose

-si…

-Alice… no es por nada pero quiero entrar a tu casa me aburre estar viendo aquí a Rex –dijo Rose

Cuando entramos vi algo que no esperaba ver

-¡ALEX! –grito Rose

Yo no podía decir nada ver a una de mis mejores amigas dándose un beso con mi novio en MI casa era algo ¿raro?...no sé…

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA! –grite con todas mis fuerzas al ver a Alice en un estado catatónico no reaccionaba solo miraba a la nada con un dolor increíble en los ojos .

-Rosalie no digas nada déjame que te diga primero –dijo Alex mirándome desesperada

-¿¡CONTAR QUÉ!?- cada vez más mi furia iba aumentando de intensidad

-Rose contrólate –dijo Jasper serio

No sabía que hacer así que decidí tomar a mi amiga que no reaccionaba y sacarla de la casa

-vamos Rex sube al auto –dije tratando de aguantar la rabia

-Rosalie no te puedes llevar a Alice –dijo Jasper desesperado pero lo único que gano de mi parte fue un puñetazo en la cara


	17. Chapter 17

-Rose –dije caminando hacia su cuarto

-¿qué pasa Alice? –dijo amarrando su pelo en una coleta

-todavía tengo pena –dije y comencé a soltar pequeños sollozos

-ohh…ven aquí – dijo y me abrazo – no llores –trato de animarme

-no lo creo todavía no lo creo –me desplome en el suelo

* * *

**Alex POV**

Ha pasado 1 semana desde que Alice y Rose no me hablan ,he tratado de hablarle pero lo único que recibí fue una cachetada de la impulsiva de Rose y el desprecio de Alice

-Alex lo siento –murmuro Jasper mientras me abrazaba – nunca pensé que reaccionarían así

-no te preocupes….-dije mientras le daba un corto beso en la frente

-obvio que me preocupo eres su mejor amiga –murmuro

-era su mejor amiga –sonreí sarcásticamente

-bueno Alex –dijo mi "suegra" entrando a la pieza que compartía con Jasper - ¿por qué tanto llanto?

-no la moleste esta sensible –dijo Jasper

-ohh está bien –dijo y salió del cuarto

-Jasper odio a tu madre –murmure entre dientes

-creo que iré a trotar con Toby –dije mientras buscaba la correa de Tobt- quiero volver a mi departamento

-Alex te podrás ir cuando por fin mi madre crea que estamos de novios – dijo Jasper sonriéndome

* * *

**Alice POV:**

-vamos Alice a trotar, cada día tienes más panza –dijo Rose

-seguro…y dime que tu no –dije trotando más rápido por la culpa de Rex

-entonces déjame trotar a mí con Rex - dijo sonriendo con su perfecta sonrisa de Barbie

-está bien toma –dije pasándole la correa pero Rex fue más rápido y salió corriendo a no sé qué parte

-ohh genial Alice corre tenemos que ir a buscar a ese torbellino – Rose me tomo de la mano y salió corriendo

-cuidado Rose –dije cuando casi nos tropezamos

-lo siento –dijo avergonzada

-¡sale de aquí perro! –se escucho una voz familiar – Toby no pelees con el

-oh por dios….All espera aquí iré en busca de Rex-dijo Rosalie

* * *

**Rosalie POV:**

-NO TOQUES AL PERRO –dije de modo amenazante

-¿Rose? Lo siento no sabía que era tuyo…lo siento de verdad vino a atacar a Toby- comenzó a hablar torpemente Alex

-Rex ven aquí –dije tomando la cadena del perro

-Rose…dile a Alice que lo siento –murmuro Alex

* * *

-¿All? –dije acercándome a ella

-necesito explicaciones –dijo con un gesto ausente

-¿de qué Alice? No es necesario que hables con Alex y Jasper recuerda que tenemos que bajar tu pancita –dije tratando de animarla

-MALDITA SEA ROSE, ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! YA HACE MUCHO QUE LO SÉ PERO NO HE QUERIDO DECIR NADA –dijo comenzando a llorar , no sabía que hacer así que amarre a Rex a un árbol y senté a Alice en pasto

-lo siento Alice…si tu quieres te acompañamos –dije mirando a Rex

-no te preocupes iré sola – dijo Sonriendo

* * *

**Alice POV:**

Camine lentamente hacia mi Ex–Casa cuando estuve al frente de ella no pude evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran

-Hola Toby –dije al perro que me recibió moviendo su cola - ¿Cómo estás? ¿estás cuidando a Jasper y Alex? – a lo que recibí como respuesta un ladrido

-¿Tob qué pasa? –pregunto una voz que conocía muy bien

-silencio Toby no quiero que Jasper me vea…sabes fui una cobarde venia para hablar con él pero…no me atrevo a hablarle –dije y me levante para ir a la casa de Rose

-¿por qué no te atreves a hablarme? –dijo Jasper sujetándome de la espalda

* * *

**¬¬ lo sé , lo sé iba a crear este capitulo muuucho más largo pero Emilia Cullen no me dejaba de molestar (te quiero Emilia x3) para que le mandara un adelanto del cap : P así que lo decidi subir ahora y en 30 min más subo la continuación de esta :D**

**por otro lado me estresa el ramo de ITALIANO me saque un maldito 3,9 !!!!!! . esto baja todo mi N.E.M ¬¬ odio 4°medio **

**siii me entragaron hoy esta note D: no sé como le dire eso a mi papá !!!!! xDDDDD**

**mañana al mall con mi amiga Amby!!!!! :D woww me ire a comprar ropa por fin! ya tenia 2 semanas sin comprar nada de ropa!!!!! : P**

**y el domingo a estudiar mecanica ya que el lunes tengo una prueba de eso :D aunque no me preocupa ma va muy bien en esa materia**

**saluditos a todos byeee!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

-porque si…-dije

-Alice…por favor necesitamos hablar –me rogo Jasper

-esta bien- dije resignada al fin y al cabo yo iba a eso

* * *

-bien Alice yo te quería pedir que no odies a Alex…ella no tiene la culpa-me dijo Jasper cuando ya estábamos dentro de la casa sentados en el sofá

-deja de defenderla –murmure entre dientes- no la odio nunca lo podre hacer ella fue una de mis mejores amigas…pero no le quiero hablar –dije tratando de aguantar las lagrimas

-All , ella puede seguí siendo tu mejor amiga –me sonrió Jasper

-pero…pero no se puede…¿por qué no me llamaste para que no hiciera el ridículo? –dije enojándome , pero en ese momento apareció a alguien que **odio**

-¿qué hace esta gorda en la casa? –dijo apuntando mi pancita a lo que Jasper se fijo en mi vientre algo más relleno que antes…

-Alice…¿estás embarazada? –dijo mirándome y poniendo una sonrisa boba en su cara

-si…-susurre y sentí dos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor

-tendremos un bebé…pero pero ¿Cómo?¿cuándo? –pregunto aun con esa sonrisa boba

-ehh…Jasper tu sabes cómo…y cuando bueno solo tenemos que esperar a que se cumplan los otros 4 meses más –dijo susurrando

-¡NO! De esta flacuchenta yo no quiero ningún nieto , como puedo estar segura que es de Jasper y no de otro si te fuiste a otro país por cuánto tiempo…

-no…yo nunca estaría con otro que no fuese Jasper –dije comenzando a a temblar

-NO LA TRATES ASÍ –dijo mordazmente Jasper

-no me hables así soy tu madre

-dejaste de ser mi madre el día que trataste mal a Alice –grito Jasper , nunca lo había visto asi y cada vez me encontraba más débil

-te das cuenta que por esta tipa nos peleamos en cambio con mi adorada Alex nunca pasa esto

-fuera de la casa – grito Jasper más calmado – fuera y no vuelvas nunca más

-no me puedes tratar así –volvió a repetir – y tu maldita no te creo el cuentecito de que ese niño es mi nieto –dijo acercándose a mi y dándome una cachetada

-TE DIJE QUE NO LA TRATARAS ASÍ-grito Jasper y fue cuando vi todo negro

* * *

**Alex POV:**

Cuando escuche gritar a Jasper baje lo más rápido que pude las escaleras

-Jazz cuidado es tu madre –dije algo alterada al ver la imagen de mi "suegra arrinconada en la pared por Jasper

-no sabes el daño que hace Alex –dijo fríamente – vete

-nunca te perdonare esto … tu desde el día de hoy dejaste de ser mi hijo –dijo con la mirada llena de odio

-tu desde que trataste mal a Alice dejaste de ser mi madre ¡FUERA! –grito y mi "suegra" abandono la casa.

-jazz no crees que fuiste muy malo –dije corriendo a sus brazos

-Alex perdóname…pero tengo que estar con mi hija … -dijo dándome un corto beso en la frente

* * *

**Alice POV:**

Cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue la gran habitación blanca y a mi amiga rubia peliando con el doctor

-no despierta –dijo

-tranquila ya despertara señorita no sea impaciente –dijo el doctor

-Rose…-dije con voz patosa – ya desperté

-ALICE – grito Rose abrazándome

-me lastimas –dije

-Alice ¿estás bien? – dijo una voz demasiado familiar

-si ,Jasper…lo siento –dije

-discúlpame tu , si hubiese sabido que estabas embarazado jamás te hubiese hecho pasar esto –dijo Jasper besándome la frente – te amo

-yo…-no sabía que decir , bueno si lo sabia claro que lo amaba … lo amaba demasiado pero no sabía si decirlo

-¿Alice? – se escucho la voz de Alex por la sala – perdóname

-Alex…

-si Alice soy yo …te pido que me perdones bueno veras la mamá de Jasper llego y dijo que no se iría hasta que estuviese segura de que el me amaba y ya no te recordaba…pero veras el nunca te olvido…era increíble ver el sufrimiento de Jasper , pero lo disimulaba cuando estaba con cualquier otra persona …yo tuve que empezar a vivir en su casa para que la madre de Jasper nos creyera estaba todo saliendo a la perfección hasta que llegaron de improviso…Jasper ese día se derrumbo… y bueno yo igual ver tu cara de dolor…fue algo shockiante cuando me trate de disculpar lo único que recibí a cambio fue una cachetada mi amiga –dijo mirando a Rose

-Alex…basta te perdono –dije tratando de levantarme de esta incomoda cama

-¿de verdad?-dijo Alex y corrió a abrazarme


	19. Chapter 19

-Alice ¿Cuándo será la otra ecografía? – dijo Rose

-la próxima semana y ahí nos dirán si es niño o niña –dije mientras sonreía

-yo creo que es una niña- sonrió Jasper mientras me daba un corto beso

-yo creo que es un niño –miro desafiante Rose

-niña – respondió Jasper

-y¿ tu Alex que crees que sea? – pregunte viendo a mi amiga que estaba sentada jugando con su celular

-un…niño – dijo sonriendo – permiso tengo que ir a buscar a Toby ¿Jazz me llevas o Rose? –pregunto sonriendo

-Alex espera que quiero que estar con Alice –dijo Rosalie abrazándome

-entonces yo voy…cuídate amor y cuida a mi hija – sonrió Jasper

-hijo –susurro Rosalie

* * *

**Alex POV:**

-me puedes decir ¿por qué estas tan rara? – dijo Jasper

-no estoy rara –dije secamente

-seguro – fue la única conversación que tuvimos en el camino a casa

* * *

-¿te llevo a tu departamento?- dijo Jasper mientras me veía como guardaba mi ropa en la maleta

-no , puedo caminar - dije mientras me giraba a encararlo

-no te enojes conmigo –dijo y me abrazo

-no estoy enojada…-dije aguantando las lagrimas – fue una estupidez volver aquí

-Alex no digas eso…-dijo – sabes siempre te pones así cuando quieres dormir…¿quieres dormir ahora?

-no, quiero dormir en mi departamento –dijo sollozando

-tonterías dormirás aquí conmigo –dijo Jasper y me tiro en la cama

-estúpido –dije mientras reía y lo abrazaba

-estúpida – dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo y dándome un beso en la frente , fue así como nos quedamos dormidos

* * *

-Alice ¿qué hora es? –murmuro Jasper

-no soy Alice, soy Alex –dije con la voz patosa- y son las 7 de la tarde

-ohh dan de alta a Alice a las 9 –dijo restregándose la cara

-queda mucho –dije mientras lo volvía a abrazar y me acurrucaba en su pecho

-no queda nada…-dijo mientras me comenzaba a acariciar el pelo

-te a…-pero me calle abruptamente – te admiro Jazz

-¿por qué? –dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-porque eres genial … haces de todo por defender a Alice y a tu hijo –dije sonriendo

-hija – me corrigió Jasper –será una niña

-niño –dije riendo

-niña – y así comenzó una batalla llena de cosquillas

-bueno…Jazz ¿me abrazas tengo frio? –dije mientras le sonreía

-claro - dijo mientras me regalaba una de esas sonrisas tan de él

-sabes me iré mañana a Italia- murmure y en ese momento se tenso

-no te vayas

-lo tengo que hacer –dije mientras le acariciaba la cara

-no lo tienes que hacer – dijo abrazándome más fuerte

-claro que si…-dije dándole un corto beso en los labios

-no…no quiero que te vayas –dijo sonriéndome

-¿no…no…te dio nada el beso?-pregunte

-amo tanto a Alice…mi corazón no le pertenece a nadie más

-pero…-no aguante las lagrimas y le di el último beso al amor de mi vida a lo que claro el me respondió con suma ternura y respeto – entonces ¿por qué respondiste el beso?

-eres mi mejor amiga…nunca te veré de otra forma…

-es todo …me voy-dije lo abrase la ultima vez y Salí de la casa de mi mejor amiga dejando a mi corazón en ella

* * *

**4 meses después…**

* * *

**Alice POV:**

-vamos Alice…- me animaba la enfermera

-claro como esto no duele nada –dije apretando con más fuerza la mano de Jasper

-Alice vamos un poco más de esfuerzo ya veo su cabeza –dijo el doctor

-claro como solo estoy flojeando y recostada en esta cama como una estúpida ballena – dije enojada

-es una niña –dijo la enfermera

-te lo dije –dijo Jasper blanco y luego se desvaneció en el piso

-¡oh por dios! ¡Jazz! –dije

-aquí esta su bebé – dijo la enfermera entregándome a una pequeña cosa blanca y rubia y mejillas muy rojas

-es hermosa –dijo Jasper recuperándose -¿Cómo se llamara?

-Quinn –dije

* * *

-bien Quinn estamos en casa –dijo Jasper sonriendo y dejando a la bebé –All…¿sabes cuándo llegaran tus padres?

-no sé creo que ya están por llegar – en eso se escucho el timbre y el ladrido de Rex

-Hola –dije sonriendo

-HERMANA-grito Edward abrazándome – estas pálida y ojerosa , es como si hubieses hecho mucho esfuerzo –dijo tocándome la cara

-bueno…digamos que tengo que tener mucho esfuerzo para traer a la cosa más linda del universo al mundo –dije sonriendo al recordar la perfecta carita de mi hija

-ey…entonces yo soy feo –dijo Edward celoso

-no te pongas celoso campeón –dijo llegando Jasper y tomando a Edward en brazos

-¡perdedor! Te extrañe –dijo Edward abrazándolo

-yo más –dijo Jasper, esa escena de padre e hijo era tan hermoso

-quiero conocer a mi nieta –dijo Feliz papá abrazándome

-y yo igual –dijo mamá secándose las lagrimas de emoción

-Jasper…supongo que no hiciste sufrir a mi nena con esto del parto-dijo mi padre amenazadoramente

-papá – murmure

-bien bien- dijo y fue a conocer a Quinn

* * *

-Alice , ahora si el vestido te queda- dijo Rose ayudándome a abrochar el vestido de novia

-bueno era hora ¿no? –dije riendo , habían pasado 4 meses desde que nació Quinn y realmente me había concentrado en bajar de peso , ahora tenía mi peso normal

-Alice mira que se ve hermosa Quinn –dijo apuntando a mi hija

-ella siempre es hermosa


	20. Chapter 20

-Cumpleaños feliz te decíamos a ti , cumpleaños Quinn que los cumplas feliz – todos terminamos de cantar y Jasper ayudo a soplar las 2 velitas de mi hija

-¡feliz cumpleaños Quinn! Tienes 2 añitos ya estás muy grande –dijo Edward dándole un beso en la cabeza de mi hija

-cresen tan rápido –dijo Rose abrazada con Emmett

-Rose creo que estas un poquito gordita –dije vengándome de mi amiga

-tu igual amiga –dijo riendo maliciosamente

-yo no , todavía no se me nota apenas tengo 3 meses en cambio tu ya estas hecha una ballena de 8 meses –dije riendo

-eyy –dijo riendo

-Tía Abie –grito Edward y salió corriendo a abrazarla

-Hola Eddie ¿cómo estás? – dijo Abie

-mami –dijo Quinn –¿ manana me levas a jugar con Eddie?

-claro –dije sonriéndole a mi pequeña , el tiempo se me paso rapidísimo mi pequeña Quinn ahora tenía 2 años y mi mejor Amiga Rose estaba de novia con Emmett y tiene 8 meses de embarazo y mi pequeño Eddie ahora tenía 8 añitos y una nueva novia Tanya

-Jasper ¿con quién hablas? –dije al ver que mi esposo se alejaba a hablar con no sé quien

- con un amigo –dijo sonriéndome – estoy seguro de que amaras su visita

-ohh…claro –dije tomando a mi hija en brazos y dándole pequeños besitos en su pelo rubio

-¿a quien invitara? –dijo Rose llegando a mi lado

-Rose por dios no sé porque se te hace tan divertido llevarle la contraria a Jasper –dije dándome vuelta

-oh…no sé siempre se me ha hecho divertido –dijo quitándome a Quinn

-mami –dijo Edward – ¿me puedo quedar unos cuantos días en la casa de Tanya?

-¡no! Estás loco –dijo mamá

-ese es mi hijo –dijo papá orgulloso

-papá no fomentes eso… Eddie ven aquí –dije sentándome en el sofá y apartándole un lugar a Edward

-amor bueno veras…tu…tu…tu simplemente no puedes ir a ver a Tanya ¿ok?

-esta bien – dijo Edward mirando al suelo

**Fin!**


End file.
